United
by Fishin4DP
Summary: static shock danny phantom xover. another concert in amity park of dumpty humpty brings virgil hawkins and richie foley to the town. team phantom also is attending. will the two superhero teams ever meet and what will be the outcome?
1. Just Rumors

all right! chapter 1 of my new story started over christmas break. i got the story idea from...(cant remember. if you know. please tell me. i would like to give them credit where credit is due)...and got my own plot organized. so here's to cartoons no longer on the air, but will always be beloved favorites.

**Disclaimer: **I personally do not own Danny Phantom or Static Shock.

**Freida: **Look! It's Static and Gear!  
**Daisy: **And, as usual, Virgil and Richie are nowhere in sight.

* * *

A teen clad in metal painted silver and green glided through the air in summersaults that would make a gymnast jealous. He seemed out of control, yet orderly at the same time. This kid was an organized mess. He yelled as he spun above building roofs.

"You can't be serious!" he yelled to another teen in the sky.

This one, decked out in black and purple suits merely smiled at his companion's joy. Static, as he was called to the citizens of the town of Dakota, maneuvered his board away from Gear, the green one spinning wildly.

"Man, calm down, Gear," Static told him with a huge grin on his face. He was very entertaining to watch. The normally clumsy and awkward kid seemed to burst of excitement. "You're going to hit something. And I'm not going to warn you because I'll be laughing too hard," he informed Gear.

The jet-like shoes lowered their forces and Gear was able to stabilize his flight pattern. He now flew next to Static, but it appeared as if he were to break out in continuous flips again.

Gear couldn't hold it in any longer; another scream erupted and he spun through the air once more. Static gleamed his smile to his best friend's joy; it glowed off his chocolate skin. He continued to fly forward, almost to their set destination. He did not turn around to see if Gear was behind him. Gear was able to take care of himself ever since the realization of his own gifts courtesy of Alva Corps.

The purple teen landed on the sidewalk next to an old rundown gas station. He checked to see if anyone was watching; this was their secret hangout. Gear could still be heard circling the skies. Static let him be and walked through the door with a slight creak. It needed oil.

With the shades closed, Static could relax now. He took off his parka and placed it over a chair. Now his arms were free to cool off. All he needed now was a nice pop from the cooler. As he was reaching in, Gear flew through the door and landed promptly on the chair not occupied by Static's jacket.

Gear took off his mask revealing a blonde, skinny high school teen known as Richie Foley. He shook out his hair a little, still smiling.

"I still can't believe your Pop managed to get Dumpty Humpty tickets!" Richie exclaimed. Looking over at Static still in the freezer he added, "Get me one too, will you?"

Static walked over with two fresh pops in his hands. He set one down in front of Richie. The other he opened with his electrical powers. This was petty compared to the feats he could do, but it was nice not to get his fingers pinched on the tab.

"Yeah," Static replied to Richie's comment. "I'm even more surprised Pop is letting us travel all the way to Amity Park." He took a sip; refreshing as always.

"You know what else is in Amity Park?" Richie asked Static, leaning forward on the table. One eyebrow shot up. Static noticed this and put the pop back on the table. "I had Backpack run a scan on the town and its local news." A circular computer with legs detached itself from Richie's back and balanced itself on the table. A holograph of a flying white-haired, black spandex suit kid appeared above Backpack. "Danny Phantom," Richie told Static.

"Rich, you can't be serious!" Static exclaimed. "_The _Danny Phantom. The Ghost Kid that flies around fighting ghosts?" Static had heard rumors, but they couldn't be true. I mean ghosts…really?

"That's what they say," Richie said to Static. He leaned back in his chair now and crossed his arms, daring Static to try and defy Backpack. Gear and Backpack were telepathically linked; everything Backpack found out, Gear knew. "Backpack, hologram seven, please."

Immediately the ghost kid was off the hologram and was replaced by glowing green octopuses with large red eyes that seemed to haunt you. "It's said that Amity Park is forever haunted by ghosts. Most citizens can account to seeing multiple. Some even swear the town was being seiged by them at one time. Purely unrealistic though, of course, right Static?" Richie knew exactly which of Static's buttons to push to bring out his curiosity.

"They can't be real," Static said to himself, trying to convince him of it in the meantime. "They had to have come from somewhere. Things like that don't just appear." He studied the hologram with great intensity.

_Now we're getting somewhere, _thought Richie. Backpack sent him link after link of valuable information on the ghost attacks, sightings, and experts that lived in the area of the town. He decided to keep this away from Static. _Let's see where Static takes this info_.

"Someone must have made them," Static concluded. He turned to Richie who seemed to be zoning out. "Are there any labs in the town?"

It took a second, but Richie replied with, "One. Axion Labs, but they focus on security, both ghostly for the town and human for other labs. They're owned by Vlad Masters-the billionaire." Static soaked in all this information.

"Would you be able to dissect a ghost to figure out where it came from?" Static asked Richie.

"I guess I could, but containing it would be another thing," Richie replied, thinking of the knowledge he could get from just fighting with one.

"Then we have some work to look into before we make the concert, don't we, Rich?" Static asked Richie. He got up from the table and began to put on his parka again. "It's almost dinner time. I'm going to get going." The metal disc Richie made for him slid out from his pocket and hovered in the air next to Static.

"Talk to you later!" he yelled back to Richie who was putting back on his Gear mask. He headed for his opened window. The smells of dinner were overwhelming. After taking off his Static gear, the teen known as Virgil Hawkins flew down the stairs to meet his sister and dad for dinner.

_Smells like Sharon's meatloaf, _Virgil said.

He sat down at the table where his father was reading the paper. "Were you out with Richie?" his dad asked, putting down the paper.

"Yeah," Virgil replied pouring himself a glass of milk. "Pops, did you ever hear of a kid named Danny Phantom?"

"I believe so-on the news a few times," Mr. Hawkins said. "He saves the town of Amity Park every once in a while. Why do you ask, son?"

"Richie and I were looking up the concert info. It's in a few days so we wanted to get ready and psyched for it. And when Richie yahooed Amity Park, the site of the concert, Danny Phantom came up. I was just wondering about him," Virgil said to his dad.

"I've heard the whole town is crazy," Sharon, Virgil's sister, piped in. "I mean ghosts can't be real." She placed the meatloaf on the table and began to cut into it.

"That's what I thought too…" Virgil muttered.

"What was that, son?" Mr. Hawkins asked Virgil.

"Nothing, Pops," he replied taking a slice of meatloaf for himself.

* * *

so reviews are always nice and very appreciated. by the way, i wrote this while watching the dark knight...for the ninth time. its basically amazing. next chapter will be about team phantom. quotes at the beginning will alternate. so enjoy!


	2. The Dog's Life

ahh..the fresh smell of new chapters. doesnt it just warm your heart?  
well i remembered who gave me the ssxdp idea. so i thank you, deadzonedragon for her story called frostbite. i recommend it, highly. it may take a few twists in her story line direction, but it was also be completely different. enjoy.

**disclaimer:** fishin4dp does not own danny phantom or static shock. *tear*

**Sam: **Promise me you'll keep your pants on?  
**Danny: **I'll do my best.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Sam these are third row seats!" exclaimed the excited teen. He had black hair that was kept shaggy and made his bright blue eyes seem even shinier.

The Goth girl next to him laughed. "Yes, I know, Danny," she replied. Her combat boots clomped on the sidewalk.

The final teen in the group took the tickets out of Danny Fenton's hands. The African American kid known as Tucker Foley stared at the pieces of precious paper in his own hands now. "With seats like this I could literally smell the sweat of Dumpty Humpty's hot bassist," he said.

"Um, ew," Danny and the Goth girl known as Sam Manson said in unison. They both chuckled at the awkward situation.

"Are you sure we should go to this?" asked Tucker, ignoring the two's jinx moment. Sam gave Tucker a hard stare.

"What are you talking about, Tucker? You love Dumpty Humpty," she reminded him.

"I know, but remember the last time we went to one of their concerts?" Tucker said. "Freakshow revealed your secret on camera and the three of us went on a cross country road trip because he captured our parents to hold them hostage while we looked for the Reality Gauntlet." By this time Tucker had gotten wound up and his arms were flailing through the air above his head. The tickets flapped dangerously in the wind.

Danny snatched the tickets out of Tucker's hand before they could fly away in the wind. "Will you also remember that Freakshow is locked away in jail and I personally destroyed the Reality Gauntlet? No one remembers anything. We'll be fine this time," Danny reassured Tucker.

"Danny's right, Tucker," Sam said. "We should be fine, but on guard just in case anything happens." She turned to Danny and said, "You are a wanted man in the Ghost Zone, don't forget."

"You worry too much, Sam," Danny said, patting her shoulder. It seemed pale against her onyx black attire. "I'll be sure to lock the Ghost Portal before we leave."

"I guess," Sam said quietly. She lightly pulled her shoulder away from Danny's hand and wrapped her own arm around her bare stomach. "I just get the feeling something's going to happen. I just can't tell if it'll be a good or bad thing yet."

"Everything will be fine," Danny said, ending the conversation. "Let's go to the Arcade to get your mind off stuff like this."

"Sounds good to me," Tucker exclaimed. He charged off in the direction of the town arcade. When he was about ten feet away he turned around and shouted, "Race you!"

Danny Fenton, the socially awkward kid that he was as his high school, Casper High, fumbled his way to meet Tucker. Neither of them were known for their athletic prowess. Sam rushed to meet them. She could easily beat either of them in a race any day. Even with Danny and Tucker's reassuring words she still felt that gnawing feeling settling in her stomach.

* * *

The Fenton Ghost Portal glowed bright green in the lab/basement of the Fenton household. A swirling green mass could be spotted past the hexagonal metal gates that held it open to the Ghost Zone. Deep inside things were stirring.

A green man in a cape and white mullet whistled. In his hand was a doggy chew toy. "Come here, doggy," he said. He floated past doors that led to different ghost's lairs. The ghost he was looking for didn't have one, which made this mission much more difficult, but would hopefully pay off in the long run. All he needed at the moment was patience and a good whistle.

A bark escaped through the green abyss known as the Ghost Zone. Technus squeezed the chew toy in his hand. It squeaked, making the tiny green dog fly faster towards the toy. Technus smiled; this was just the dog he needed right now. Step one of his plan was set up.

* * *

and with that, chapter 2 is up and running. it's short, but it brings the plot together slowly. please read and review!


	3. Flying High

ok. so theres been a little block since xmas break ended: school. yeah, yeah im sorry about that. i would have uploaded yesterday but was caught up in a swim meet that was delayed by 2 hrs then lasted an extra 6. it was not a fun day at all. but i still need to write 2 papers for ap english so ill leave now. enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **i do not have the copyright ownership to danny phantom or static shock. if i did i would scream...a lot.

**Omnifarious: **Omnifarious! It's my name! It means many forms.  
**Static: **Dude, I go to public school. Latin's an elective.

* * *

Chapter 3

Curled up in his covers, Virgil was relieved at the night's rest he had gotten. It was a privileged one with all the Bang Babies running amok in Dakota. There was only himself and Gear to protect its citizens, but he enjoyed it. He felt like he had a purpose.

Still half asleep Virgil came into his kitchen in just a tank top and boxers, immediately collapsing into a chair. He was hungry, but the fridge seemed so far away at this moment. He couldn't even open his eyes all the way yet; he had wiped the crust out of them.

It was then that he heard a knock on the front door. Virgil looked up.

_I must be imaging things, _Virgil thought to himself. Another knock could be heard in the kitchen again. He rose from his chair and walked towards the door. Looking through the peephole he saw a pale, blonde teen jumping up and down. A bad could be seen on the ground nearby.

As he opened the door, Virgil let out a sigh. "Rich, do you know what time it is?" he asked.

Richie bound through the door, letting his bag fall next to the couch. "Yeah. Seven-thirty," Richie replied. "Why do you ask, V-man?"

"Because normal people sleep at this time. It's Saturday morning, bro," Virgil said, stretching his arms over his head.

"I'm sorry," Richie apologized. "But I'm just so excited. You know we're leaving for the concert today, right?"

Virgil walked back into the kitchen with Richie close at his heels. Richie made himself comfortable in a chair. Virgil was rummaging through the cabinet for glasses. He stretched on his toes. It wasn't far enough. Straining his ears, he could hear the faint noise of his Dad's snoring and Sharon's radio wasn't on, signaling she hadn't woken up yet. Out of his hands came purple electric energy that wrapped around the glasses he wanted. They arose from their places and landed in front of Richie and the spot that Virgil wanted to sit in.

"Yeah, I know. I'm excited too, but you're crazy," he said to his friend. Looking in the freezer Virgil decided orange juice would taste good this morning. "Orange juice okay?" he asked.

"That's fine," Richie said, tracing his finger around the rim of the glass. "Hey, why are you up this early?" With the help of Virgil's powers, the orange juice magically poured itself and was placed back in the fridge after the glasses were full.

"I didn't go out on patrol last night," Virgil replied after taking a swig of orange juice. "Did anyone cause any trouble?"

"Backpack didn't trace anything," Richie answered. "But I did manage to find out some interesting stuff for when we meet Danny Phantom. You see, here I interlaced traces of what's called ectoplasm…" he began.

"Wait, _when,_" Virgil interrupted. "I thought he was more of an _if._"

"Well, I was thinking about it last night and I came up with three superhero teens in one small town have to meet somehow. So when we do meet him, we should be prepared. You know, like an ambassador?" The shine in Richie's eyes was unmatched by any diamond. Virgil could tell Richie was excited about this.

He took one last gulp of orange juice and laughed at his friend's excitement. "Ok, I'll let you have your moment," Virgil said to him. "Hey, give me a minute. I told my pops we were leaving by nine. I thought we could take natural energy to get there. You know, a little super powered energy?" he said playfully.

Now it was Richie's time to laugh. "I'll just grab some food and meet you at the gas station," he said to Virgil. The African American ran up the steps. The sound of running water told Richie that Virgil hoped to take a shower before they left. His Static gear was at the station, so getting ready wouldn't be a problem.

Richie slipped through the front door. He grabbed his bag once again and hopped on his ever-faithful scooter towards their gas station.

* * *

Virgil met him about thirty minutes later. His hair was still a little damp, but a nice fly through the country would soon fix that. He donned his Static gear; Richie was already in his Gear uniform.

"Do you have everything packed?" Virgil now as Static said.

"Yep," Gear replied. "Just putting the finishing touches on a few things I thought we should bring for our encounter."

"See, that's why you're my best friend," Static said, patting Gear on the shoulder. "You make things and I'm your little test rat."

"If you want to put it that way, then yes," Gear said smiling. He fiddled with his machine then announced, "And done!" He placed it into his bag. "I'm ready when you are."

Static opened the door with his powers and motioned for Gear to lead. "After you," he said.

He bowed before his electrically powered friend. "Why thank you!" he said. Static walked after him, locking the door on his way out.

They flew through the sky, chatting loudly. A purple haired teen in red sweats ran into the alleyway. "Static and Gear look excited to go somewhere," Shiv said to the shadows.

The darkness swirled around him and formed a human shape known as Ebon. A feathered girl known as Talon flew out of the ending swirls behind Ebon. "Well, then," said the dark figure. "We should follow them then." With that said, Ebon melted into his swirling darkness and headed in the direction Shiv said Static and Gear were headed.

* * *

everybody loves a good cliffhanger. ill try to update again next weekend, but theres another swim invite in sedalia. ugh. so just read and review please.


	4. A Wakeup Call

yes so i made it back from sedalia in one piece. plus i cut time, which im happy about. good news: i thought of another story idea besides the lancer vs jack vs vlad idea ive had for a while. idk if ill make it into a cartoon, or have it be completely ocs. oh well, ill figure that out later. i believe the 2 groups of kids meet next chapter so get ready for that! enjoy this chapter though!

**Disclaimer: **i have no ownership to danny phantom or static shock characters in any way.

**Kwan: **It's like the school is haunted!  
**Sam: **Apparently someone's been busy.  
**Danny: **It wasn't me! I swear! *overshadows Dash to throw food at Paulina* Now that was me.

* * *

Chapter 4

Danny and Tucker, both in their old Dumpty Humpty shirts, showed up at Sam's house bright and early. Danny knocked excitedly and waited for the door to open. A maid answered, "Helllo!" Her high pitched shrill rang in the boy's ears.

"Um, is Sam here?" Danny asked. Tucker was busy trying to fix his ear drum.

"Yes," the maid answered. She opened the doors a little wider and the boys were able to walk inside. Tucker and Danny kicked off their shoes in respect. "You may go upstairs and get her." The maid knew from experience that Sam did not like to be woken up in the mornings. _Let them deal with the girl_, she thought, happy she would not get yelled at this day.

Both raced up the stairs, easily finding the only child's room. Purple walls were made darker by the shades that stole all sunlight from the room. A slight figure could be seen in the bed, rising and falling with rhythms of breathing.

"You ready?" Tucker whispered. Danny nodded and braced himself. They both screamed while running towards the bed. Danny was the first one on top of it and began to jump.

Sam's eyes opened immediately. They were filled with anger, one could tell. The Goth teen sat up in bed and pushed the other two off.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sam yelled. The other two chuckled. Every once in a while it was funny to get her riled up.

"Getting you ready for the concert today, of course," Tucker spoke in a manner-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, well you two can stay up, but I'm going back to sleep. We still have over ten hours until the concert," Sam said. She lay back down in bed and pulled the covers over her shoulders.

"Aw, come on, Sammy-kins," Danny said, stepping forward. An ecto-gun appeared at his stomach. Sam held it steady without even looking.

"Leave," she said with fire in her voice. "Now."

The ghost boy backed away nervously. "He, ok," he said. If provoked more, she would fire, he knew that much. He also knew that a gun with that much power could seriously damage him…and hurt a lot too! "No need to get testy."

Tucker was already at the door. He pointed a thumb to the hall. "We'll just be in the kitchen for when you wake up," he said quietly.

Danny turned around to see if she had acknowledged this information. The soft rhythmic breathing could be seen once more.

As they were descending the stairs Tucker spoke, "Maybe we shouldn't try that again," he offered.

Danny looked over to his best friend. "Oh, you think?" he said sarcastically.

They arrived at the kitchen and sat at the bar stools. An older chef greeted them. "Hey, morning boys," he said. "What'll it be?"

"Morning Kasim," Danny replied. "Pancakes for me, please."

"Steak and eggs, please," said Tucker, licking his lips. "Medium-rare," he added.

"Coming right up, boys," Kasim answered.

* * *

Sam walked down, dressed for the concert, an hour later. Walking over to the cabinet, she grabbed herself some cereal and a bowl. Danny and Tucker were nowhere in the kitchen. "Hey Kas," she said to the chef. "Do you know where Danny and Tucker went?"

He wiped his hands off with a towel. "I believe they are downstairs watching a movie," he told her. "You finished?" he asked, indicating the bowl of cereal she had just finished.

"Yeah," she said handing him the now empty bowl. She jumped off the stool and ran downstairs to find the boys. "Thanks, Kasim!" she yelled on her way out of the kitchen.

Turning around the corner, she ran into a blue floating man in overalls. His mouth was covered with ectoplasm and him arms were tied to her wall.

"Care to explain?" she asked, pointing to the ghost in her basement. Danny turned around, but Tucker continued to watch TV.

"Oh, we found the Box Ghost," Danny said, turning back towards the TV.

"Obviously," she said, setting herself on the empty seat. "Why exactly did you tie him up in my basement?"

"Danny forgot the thermos," Tucker explained. He flipped through channels carelessly.

"And we couldn't let him loose on the town," Danny added. "So we're keeping him here for now. We'll move him…eventually."

Sam was about to speak again, but went against it. She sighed. _This is what crime-fighting ghosts is all about,_ she reminded herself.

* * *

doesn't everyone just love the box ghost! haha so next chapter will be up next weekend. yet another swim meet. this time its at a nice pool though. ps. i think im going ice skating tomorrow! =]

read and review please.


	5. Peering Blue

alright. so swim season almost over. yay! and my confirmation is coming up too! its gonna be a really busy next few weeks. plus the sweetheart dance is coming up...cant forget that! i still have two chapters written, but i know for a fact that's going to slow down a lot. just be patient please. i would really appreciate that. so, this chapter the two groups of teens finally meet. enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I have not found the ownership papers to the cartoons of danny phantom or static shock yet...or the lost ark. ill work on finding the latter. it might be easier.

**Rubberband Man: **Ebon is mine!  
**Static: **Great. That just leaves me with everyone else!

* * *

Chapter 5

They had been flying for a few hours since the last gas station they stopped by for a pit stop. Virgil loved the feeling of flying; he couldn't remember what he did to relax before his powers. Richie, on the other hand, could remember those days. Gear thanked God everyday that he had led Virgil home after the Big Band, eventually giving Richie powers of his own.

Lines of computer data streamed into his green and silver helmet. "We're almost there," Gear said. He looked over to his friend. Static flew through the hair on a simple piece of metal. His dreds flew in the breeze and his eyes were closed. Taking a deep breathe in, Static slowly opened his eyes to the scenery.

"I know," he answered.

Gear look over at him in disbelief. "How?" he asked. "Can you smell the town from here?" He laughed at his own joke.

"No," replied Static in a relaxed tone. "Bro, there's a sign over on top of the hill." He pointed to where a large billboard stood on a grassy hill. A couple was pseudo-smiling and laughing. Underneath read "Amity Park-A nice place to live."

"I guess Backpack wasn't helpful in this instance," Gear noted.

"We're not in Dakota anymore," Static joked. Gear didn't celebrate his joke, he noticed. "Maybe it's on the fritz," Static offered. "It's used to dealing with Bang Babies, bro; we're in Amity Park now." He flew over to Gear's side so he didn't have to yell to have a decent conversation. The streams of data were still on Gear's helmet, Static noticed. "We're dealing with ghosts now."

Static was no longer in Gear's view. _He must have flown off, _Gear thought. He looked down and saw his best friend on his back. "Boo!" yelled Static making a squinty-eyed face while waving his hands around.

Gear released his jet boots and stayed still in the air. "Don't do that again!" he screamed back at Static. Instead of apologizing, Static just held his stomach and laughed. It was contagious; soon Gear was crying from laughter. "You were the best _ghost_ I've seen in years!"

They continued to fly, but now at a slower speed. "Ha, thanks, bro," he replied. Looking down, Static noticed they had flown into town. "Where do you think we should change at?"

"Um…" Gear began. "There." He pointed to a dark alley directly below them. They both cut off speed and flew at an alarming rate for anyone besides a super powered teen that was used to flying.

After changing, they both came out of the alley as Virgil and Richie, the Dakota kids. "Where do we go now?" asked Virgil.

"We should probably get a hotel," Richie said. "We're going to be exhausted after the concert."

"Sounds good," Virgil said adjusting his backpack in the meantime. "Shout when you see one."

* * *

According to the sun, it had been about an hour, Richie could calculate. _Clang!_ went the can Virgil was kicking around. _Clang!_ with each step the can traveled further down the street, like an aluminum puppy. One final hit sent the can down the sewer drain.

"Do you think they are any hotels in this town?" Virgil asked, semi-rhetorically.

"I don't know. I didn't check before we arrived," Richie said. Virgil turned to his friend to give a friendly death glare. "I'm sorry. I assumed there would be one." Richie held his hands up in defeat. Spotting some kids walking down the street in the opposite direction of them, Richie said, "Let's ask them."

Virgil looked up to see where Richie was pointing at. Three teens, he assumed. Two boys, one girl, all with their concert shirts on. "Ok," Virgil said quietly. "At least we know they're here for the concert."

As they came closer Virgil noticed the pale boy in the middle look up, as if surprised by the sudden crowding on the sidewalk. What caught his attention instantly were the eyes; they shone with a blue that could only be found in a polished diamond. _Those can't be natural, _Virgil thought. _They have to be contacts._

"Hey," Richie said. Both groups of teens halted in their tracks. Virgil noticed the other boy had turquoise eyes, more opaque than the middle boy's, and the girl's eyes shone purple. "Do you know where we could find a hotel?" Richie continued.

The girl stared the Dakota boys down as if trying to figure them out. "You're not from around here, are you?" she asked, a hardness to her voice the Dakota boys were not used to from regular civilians. Only the Bang Babies gave them that tone of voice and those kids had been through a lot.

Virgil stepped up next to Richie. "Why do you say that?" he asked suspiciously.

The African American boy with the turquoise eyes laughed at him. "Dude, there's no hotel for miles," he said still laughing.

"Are you serious?" asked Virgil. At the same time Richie said, "We're going to have to sleep in the park!"

"Why are you here?" the girl said. Virgil pointed to her, but was met with a confusing look.

"No, no," Richie explained. "He means your shirt. We're here for the concert." The other three nodded in understanding. Virgil noticed the middle boy with the shining eyes giving him a stare down. He hadn't said a word in the entire conversation.

"Oh, well are you looking for a place to stay?" the black boy asked.

"Actually yes," Virgil admitted. He looked down to the sidewalk in embarrassment at his own thoughtlessness to not look up hotels before leaving Dakota.

"You can stay with me," the boy offered.

Virgil looked over to Richie, who did the same. "What d'ya think, Rich?" he asked. His friend merely nodded, but it was enough to sway Virgil's approval. "Sounds great," he offered the other teens.

The boy nodded as well. "Just follow us," he directed. "We're going to my place first anyways." The three other teens began to walk again. Virgil and Richie followed, but about three feet behind so they could talk in private. Neither groups of teens bothered to remember that they had not given each other their names.

Virgil looked ahead. All he saw was the native teens whispering among themselves. Noticing his friend's discomfort Richie said, "What are you thinking about, Virg?"

Virgil scrunched his forehead in concentration. "You know how I can feel people's auras?" he said quietly enough so that only Richie could hear.

"Yeah," Richie said, wanting to hear where this conversation was going.

"Well, I didn't feel one from that boy," Virgil said pointing to the pale boy still walking in the middle of the other two. "It's almost like he's dead."

"He can't be dead," Richie said. "We can see him. He's alive and walking as much as any of us here."

"That's what confuses me," Virgil replied. "You can't be both alive and dead at the same time." There was a moment of silence when Virgil continued, "Especially with those eyes of his. Did you get a look at them?"

"Yeah," Richie said a little excitedly. "Those eyes were definitely alive." He continued in an even quieter tone. "He has the eyes that pierce the soul (1)."

* * *

1. if you can guess where this came from (hint: youtube, allen and craig) then i will give you....a mention in my story? sure.

so. thats chapter 5 for ya. hope you liked it. please read and review.


	6. New Roommates

its sunday so that means another chapter from fishin4dp. this is the 2nd longest chapter ive written so far. i hope so of its content clarifies things that may have confused more than one reviewer. next chapter they fight a villain from dp and chapter 8 is slowly not coming together. hopefully it will. im so swamped with school and family and swim is almost over...and confirmation is today, actually. plus the superbowl (go cardinals!). good news is that we have a four day weekend on valentines day...which also happens to be the sweetheart dance (like courtwarming but no one cares about bball at our school) so my friends and i decided with all our free time we are going to make dragons. it will be AWESOME!

oh and a major fail to everyone for not getting the footnote. it was craig deering from the allen and craig show on youtube. their account is eviliguanaproductions, which i highly recommend as well. its ep. 13 where they try to become ghost hunters.

**disclaimer: **the only way for me to own the rights to danny phantom or static shock would be if the ark of the covenant was found...which bibically, it will not be found until all israelites are joined together again. good luck on that one!

**Tucker: **Pretty neat horse, though. What's it made of? Flaming bed sheets?  
**Fright Knight: **Flaming bed sheets of DEATH!

* * *

Chapter 6

With his sharpened sense of hearing, Danny could listen to each step the two boys behind them took. He could also hear the metal clanging around in one of their backpacks. _It's most likely the blonde,_ Danny determined. _He seems to be the brain of the group._

"Why are they staying at your house?" Sam asked Tucker.

He stared back at her, still whispering. "They can't exactly stay at Danny's what with all the ghost activity," Danny nodded in agreement. "And I know you don't like people at your house besides Danny and me." Sam continued to stare at him as if his explanation was not yet complete. "So I decided the best place to house them would be mi casa." Tucker added the last two words with an accent to it, similar to Paulina Sanchez's.

Sam seemed satisfied with this and turned to Danny. "You seem really quiet. What are you thinking about?"

Danny placed his hands in his jean pockets. "I'm not sure, Sam." He looked to the sky as if the answers to his questions would fall from the sky. "I just don't get a great vibe from them." He turned to her to see what she would have to say.

"Well, you don't get a good vibe from Dash either," she offered. "Maybe it's just because you don't know them. They are from out of town."

"Yeah, man. Give them a chance," Tucker concluded.

"I guess. Maybe I'm just being silly." Danny continued to walk staring at the sky. Sam could tell he was still troubled by his thoughts.

"Can you tell anything about them?" Sam asked. "Anything paranormal?"

He looked straight ahead now, listening for little clues to tell his friends of that he may have missed earlier. "Well the blonde one is carrying metal in his bag, but so is Tucker so I didn't think anything of it." Sam turned around for a moment to stare down their new housemates. She was instantly met with the chocolate eyes from the other one.

"They're staring us down," she relayed to Tucker and Danny.

"They've been talking about us too," Danny added. His matter-of-fact tone set Sam off balance.

"That's not something you just brush off, Danny!" she told him. Tucker noticed her anger immediately and prepared to extinguish the flame before a fire started.

"Calm down," Tucker said. "What were they saying?" His inquisitive nature got the best of him in moments like this.

A soft chuckle came from Danny, but he still looked down. "I can't hear all of it. I'm not made of ears." He paused for a moment. Tucker, being the best friend, could tell he was trying to figure something out in his head. "The one part I did hear clearly and you know what one of them said?" Danny looked up as if expecting answers, but none came. "He said, '…feel auras…it's almost like he's dead.'" Danny paused again in his thoughts. He turned to Sam this time for advice. "Do you think I'm dead?"

Her face scrunched in surprise. "Of course you're not dead, Danny! You're standing right in front of us!"

"Dude, you're about as dead as I am," Tucker added.

"I'm just not as sure as you two are. Sometimes I wonder…" Danny left his sentence opened ended. Sam was preparing to question him more when his messy black hair suddenly bobbed up. "We're here!" he said to Sam and Tucker.

Abruptly all three of the teens stopped. The other two behind them were not as aware and crashed right into the three. As they lay in a heap upon the Foley's doorstep Danny grazed the arm of the African American teen he still did not fully trust. Being a superhero Danny felt as if he had to keep his guard up at all times these days.

A purple spark flew off of the teen's arms and shocked Danny. He hissed out of surprise. _Normal human shocks aren't that powerful, _he observed.

The other teen must have felt it too because he looked up with wary eyes. "Sorry," he apologized. "Must be the static electricity around here."

Danny did not say anything in reply. He continued to rub the spot where he had be previously shocked and stared at the other teen. _Something's not right about him,_ Danny thought. _And I plan to figure out what it is. _

As Danny was thinking about how he planned to track down this kid Tucker interrupted. "Dude, this is the driest town in the state. Where would static electricity come from?" Tucker inquired. Obviously he had been listening to the two talk…or more like the newcomer talk and Danny peer nervously.

The tension in the air between Danny and the other kid could be felt by the three other teens. Tucker, the ever-present mediator, continued to talk, "Well, why don't we go inside now? I can show you where you'll be staying."

The out-of-towners followed Tucker up the steps and began to walk into the house. Tucker spun around to see Sam whispering to Danny. She glanced up to see the three boys in the house staring at her, but continued to whisper to Danny. He didn't say anything, but nodded at what seemed like appropriate times.

"Umm…" Sam began nervously. "We're gonna leave now. I'm going to help him with his algebra." Immediately she grabbed his arm and flew off the porch. A small yelp escaped from Danny as he was dragged by Sam down the street.

Tucker could sense something was up, but didn't want to pressure his friends right now. The other two might become suspicious and he had guests to entertain for now. He closed and locked the door before turning around to the other two in his hallway.

"Well, let's go see what rooms we have for you two," Tucker began up the stairs. "I'm Tucker, by the way." He didn't turn around and offer a hand to shake.

As they neared the top of the stairs Tucker peered into each room. The foreigners stopped at the top of the stairs awaiting instructions. As he picked out a room he stuck out his head from the doorframe.

"Uh," he pointed to the fair-haired boy.

"Oh," the boy realized. "I'm Richie." He stepped forward towards Tucker.

"Richie, you can stay here." Tucker came out of the room to make way for Richie and followed suit into the room next to it. "And…" he pointed to the remaining boy.

"Virgil Hawkins," the boy explained, picking up his bag.

Tucker stood out in the hallway watching the two boys plop their bags on their beds and turn around to him again. "Bathroom's there," he pointed to a smaller looking door. "I'm right here," Tucker pointed behind himself. "And my parents won't be home for a while. My friends and I are leaving at six for the concert if you want to follow." The tone was one of compliment, not pure offering.

"Sure," Virgil accepted anyways. "Mind if we wander around town a little?"

"Nah," Tucker said back to his old self. "I doubt you could get lost here anyways, but watch out for ghosts. They seem to pop up at unnecessary times."

Richie snorted before following Virgil down the Foley's steps and out the door. A small "Thanks" was shouted, but it was barely audible. Tucker was sure he was imaging it.

* * *

"Sam, what's the rush?" Danny said, catching up to her pace. She looked nervous and angry at the same time; an unlikely pair of emotions for her to exhibit.

As she looked over to Danny her eyes screamed scared. "I don't know, Danny," she turned around looking over her shoulder. "I feel as if someone's been watching us ever since we started walking those two kids over to Tucker's."

He pulled her into an alley. She was still jumpy, staring into each corner as if something would come out and grab her. He latched onto her arms and said her name. Immediately her eyes peeled from the darkness of the alley and focused on him. "No one is going to get you, Sam," Danny spoke reassuringly. "I have ghost powers, remember?" He relaxed his arms around her. "No one can get past _this,_" he admired the arms he was currently flexing.

She gave him a half smile, but he could still tell from her eyes that she was nervous. "Ha, right," she said sarcastically. "Can you bring me home?"

He brought his arms down and looked at her again. She wasn't calm, but she would be better, he knew. "Sure," he smiled brightly. "I'm going ghost!" Instantly two flashing rings appeared at his waist.

Sam always admired him during his transformations. He always looked so sure of himself. As the rings flew over his body in opposite horizontal directions his jeans and t-shirt were morphed into a black and white hasmat spandex suit with a logo on his chest. The gloves were fitted and white; the boots, soft and also white. The most notable change to his appearance was his face. The raven black hair was pure white. His normally shining blue eyes glowed neon green, brighter than any street sign.

There was a certain aura about him. His body slightly glowed, but the vibe he gave off was one of a certain, very confident, young ghost. This was Danny Phantom, the ghost teen-fighting protector of Amity Park. This was also Danny Fenton, the socially awkward, punching bag for the local football team. They were one in the same and very few people knew about this.

"Let's go," he told her. His voice changed as well to a semi-echoing tone. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up bridal style and flew off in the direction of her house.

Out of the very shadows Sam was watching earlier came a swirling black mass. The mass formed into the shape of a typical, lanky teenager with cornrows. A girl in feathers landed next to him.

"What do you think it means, Ebon?" the girl asked.

"I think it means we have a lot of interesting facts to work out, especially if this is where Static and Gear are staying," his voice dripped of chaos, if a voice could do that. It was dark and malicious, especially for a teen. Yet, at the same time, this was a commanding voice. One could not easily ignore this voice without repercussions.

"Where's Shiv, Talon?" Ebon asked. His purple hallowed eyes watched her perch on a nearby railing.

The bird girl shrugged as best she could. "Last time I saw him was when I dropped him off at a burger joint a few blocks away. He said he was hungry," she explained. "The place reeked of grease." She scrunched her face in disgust.

"Let's go find him," Ebon's body melted into it mass form. "We have some planning to do."

Talon took off to the skies in the direction of where she left Shiv. A mass of darkened shadows followed her every flight pattern.

* * *

read and review please! oh, and vote on my poll on the profile as well. i need inspiration for the next up-and-coming story.


	7. Meat Casuality

swim season is over! woo. 2nd in medley, 2nd in 200 free, 2nd in 400 relay, 3rd in 100 fly. i would have liked a first, but it was good though. so now we're onto the next swim season. but the chapters are still slowing up. there's a lot of papers due and teachers will probably start piling things on now that spring break is on its way. but the good news is the sweetheart dance is next week. so no new chapter next week. its a 4 day weekend so ill be out partying...hehe.

this is a fighting scene chapter. hope everyone enjoys it. its actually pretty long. i think the plot is getting better...if not tell me.

**Disclaimer: **the copyrights to static shock and danny phantom are lost to me at the current time.

**Virgil:** Yo, bro. What's up? Plans for a particle accelerator?  
**Richie: **Yeah...  
**Virgil: **I was kidding.

* * *

Chapter 7

Gear and Static were once again flying through the air getting a scope for their new surroundings. Static was still pondering those eyes of Tucker's friend. _What's he trying to hide behind them?_ he thought.

"What'd you think of Tucker?" Gear spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"Huh?" Static said. He shook his head to clear it of all his thoughts. "He seems fine. Did you get anything interesting on him?" Static knew this was now a habit of Gear's. Every new person was a new possible enemy. He had Backpack do background checks on anyone he knew. Plus, it made sure the identities of Static and Gear were kept out of the database.

"Not really," Gear admired the info streaming to his helmet. "There's a list, but it's not that long. Loitering by the girl's bathroom, tardiness, skipping the occasional class, and it says he dressed as a girl once." Gear laughed out loud. "I'm sure that would be an interesting story to hear."

"Does it say anything about who he hangs out with?" Static asked. _Specifically, the blue-eyed boy._

Searching through the data didn't take long for super-brained Gear. "Not that I can find out," he turned the streaming info off. "Why?"

"Just curious," he said picking up speed.

"What are you so agitated about, bro?" Gear flew next to Static now.

Static took a deep sigh. It always felt better to release his emotions on someone that would understand, like his best friend. "Well, it's just that-" Static began, but was cut off from a scream a few blocks down. "Never mind now! Let's go!"

Gear landed on the sidewalk next to a grocery store. Static floated beside him on his metallic board. Gear placed his hands on his hips and admired the building. "What could be so terrifying about a store named Happy Mart?" he laughed. At that moment swarms of Amity Park civilians rushed out of the store in a panic. Gear was knocked over onto the ground and Static floated above the people, laughing at Gear's current situation.

"Seriously, is the food here _that_ bad?" Gear dusted himself off.

"I don't know," answered Static, now walking next to Gear. "Let's go find out." The automatic doors slid open; the store was deathly quiet. Static pointed down the right side of the store. Gear nodded in understanding and went to patrol that half. Static quietly stalked his half.

_A few cans knocked over, but nothing really unusual,_ Static noted. He replaced the empty space on the shelf with one of the cans that was previously on the floor.

"Uh, Static?" Gear's voice said. A walkie-talkie modified to go long distances known as the Shock Box was vibrating through Static's parka.

Static found the Box and pushed the talk button. "Yeah, Gear?" he replied.

A howling wind came through the speaker. "You might want to come and see this. I'm by the meat section."

Static hopped on his board and searched for the meat section. A wind seemed to drive from the back of the store. Suddenly, Static lost balance on his board and was brought to the floor by a mysterious hand.

"What the-" Static said. He looked over to find Gear crouched behind a shelf. Gear put a finger to his lips and shushed Static. He pointed. Static followed his finger's path.

An audible gasp followed what Static saw. Gear's hand quickly found Static's mouth to mute the sound.

A lump of meat in the shape of an overweight lady was pacing next to the meat section. Pieces of steak and pork and sausages were following her close behind. She seemed to be muttering to herself.

"What do you think she's doing?" Static whispered. Gear shrugged in reply.

_This is one weird villain,_ Static thought. The teen rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things okay. When he opened them he saw a teen about their age in a black spandex suit with white gloves and white boots. His hair was a brilliant messy white with glowing green neon eyes.

"Danny Phantom…" Static realized.

Gear smiled. "I told you he existed." Leave it to Gear to point out he was right during a disastrous moment.

Apparently Static and Gear weren't the only ones to see Danny Phantom. The meat blob turned around and her hollowed out meat-eyes widened. "No!" it screamed. "I must save the lunch menu!"

"There's nothing to save. I mean, I eat it," Danny Phantom told her. Static looked closely at the ghost figure. He was solid, but transparent and other-worldly at the same time.

"Does that mean you would like a nice salad right now?" the blob asked politely.

Danny Phantom let out a bored sigh. "No, thank you," he said.

"Then you shall die!" the blob shook with tremendous force. The meat shelf was bare now as it all centrally gathered around the form. It rose eight feet in the air and broke the store's ceiling. Static gathered energy to form a shield over himself and Gear as plaster fell to the floor.

"We should help him!" Static declared.

"Help him what?" asked Gear. He brushed off the debris from the ceiling breaking off. "Serve lunch? It's a giant meat blob, for Pete's sake."

Static just shook his head as if helping their fellow super hero was the only thing that was important now. He grabbed the collar of Gear's uniform and blasted into the air. "C'mon! Let's go!" he shouted over the wind.

Gear was dragged into the air, losing his balance. Static heard a "Hey!" come from his friend, but he ignored it. The jet boots on Gear kicked into action and soon the two were flying side by side.

In the air, Danny Phantom was already battling the meat blob, which had somehow accumulated twice the mass she had coming out of the roof.

Gear and Static stared in amazement at the monstrosity of the meat blob. "Get out of the way!" they heard someone scream. Both teens turned to see a large meat arm fly in their direction. They yelled and flew upwards just enough not to get hit. The wind that accompanied that arm hit them with full force, though. They spun wildly in the air, desperately trying to retain balance.

Both of their hearts were beating with adrenaline as they regained balance. Static smiled over at Gear. "That was close," he said.

"You're telling me, V," Gear smiled under his mask.

The ghost kid appeared in front of the Dakota super heroes. "Danny Phantom!" exclaimed Static. Danny Phantom didn't turn around to acknowledge he knew they were there. A large green shield surrounded the front halves of the three teens. The shield of Danny Phantom's was pelted with meat from the monster. A grunt came from Danny Phantom's exertion of his powers.

The shield fell and Danny Phantom tried to gain his breath. In the air, he bent over to hold onto his knees. His back straightened and let out ecto-blasts from his palms. Turning halfway towards the other boys he said, "If you're not going to help, get out of here." He was frustrated now. "I can't save both you and the town!"

On the inside Static was thinking, _Jerk_, but instead said, "What do you need us to do?"

Still shooting his ecto-blasts Danny Phantom replied, "Can you take out her legs?"

Static was confused. "_Her _legs?" he asked.

"Yes, HER!" Danny Phantom was obviously tired by now. "She goes by The Lunch Lady. Her power derives from meat. The less she has of it, the less powerful she is."

Gear, ready to help at the moments notice, flew immediately down closer to the ground. Static seeing his friend already in battle mode yelled, "Hold on!" to his companion.

Gear constructed a giant net and flew it over The Lunch Lady's legs, causing one to fall from under her. The monster swayed, but continued to stand tall and powerful. Static went into action focusing his powers onto the other leg, consuming it in electrical powers and taking it away from the rest of the body.

She toppled over. Danny Phantom flew over her, continuing to zap her with his ecto-blasts until all that was left was her torso. Scattered bits of her arms and legs were strewn across the street. Popping out what appeared to be a soup thermos, Static witnessed Danny Phantom suck The Lunch Lady into it.

The rest of the meat, which was now ghost free, flopped helplessly to the ground.

Static floated up to where Danny Phantom rested. "Dude, that was amazing!" he said awestruck.

Danny Phantom laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "It was nothing," he replied. "She usually doesn't get to be that big." Danny Phantom took a look-down of the hero in front of him. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he inquired.

"I doubt it," Static replied. "The name's Static, like electricity." He snapped his fingers to show off a little of his powers. Purple energy flew over his head, causing his hair to stand on end. He patted it down before continuing, "And my companion is…" he turned around to find no one there.

"Gear?" Static asked the air.

He heard Danny Phantom murmur behind him, "Civilians," before flying off. Static followed him to where a hand was sticking out of a meat pile. Danny landed on top of the meat pile and looked down to find the easiest way to get the person out.

"I can get him out," Static offered. Electricity gathered in the air around him. Danny Phantom just put a hand up to signal for Static to stop. His free right hand gripped the hand in the pile firmly. Suddenly, the hand turned clear; only the outline of it was visible. Danny Phantom gave it a hard pull causing the body to phase through the meat, completely unharmed.

Meat casually fell off the body as Static recognized it as none other than Gear. "Thanks, man," Gear said to Danny Phantom. He smiled awkwardly in reply.

Static jumped in the conversation. "Gear, this is Danny Phantom." Now, everyone was introduced.

"Nice to meet both of you," this time he extended a hand. Static noticed while he was semi-transparent and a ghost, he still had a pretty firm handshake. Danny Phantom looked over to the giant clock in the town square. It read 5:30.

"Um…" Danny Phantom said. "It was nice to meet you, but I have to go." Without a moment's hesitation, the ghost boy flew into the air and turned invisible.

"I told you he existed," Gear spoke for the second time that day.

Ignoring his friend's comment, Static said, "We should start heading back to Tucker's now. They said they were going to leave at six."

Gear nodded and soon both teens were in the air again.

* * *

Shiv had recently gotten a burger at a joint called The Nasty Burger. As soon as he was about to take a bite, it flew off out of his hands. "Hey!" he said to no one in particular. It casually floated out of the restaurant. Surprisingly, his wasn't the only one to do this. All the food in the restaurant, particularly, the meat, had floated away from its customers.

Shiv's curiosity brought him to follow the burger. By the time he found its ending spot, he couldn't believe his eyes. A large meat blob consumed of what appeared to be all the meat in the city was battling with Static, Gear, and a ghost kid.

Shiv looked around to see who noticed this as well. No one was on the streets. Finally, he spotted Talon flying in the air. He signaled her down to where he was. _Thank you for super-sonic hearing_, he spoke quietly. She landed on a street light. Ebon's form swirled nearby.

"Where've you been, Shiv?" Ebon asked him in that deep, commanding voice.

"I got a burger, then it flew off, so I followed it and found this!" he demonstrated his afternoon with hand signals as well. He seemed to be on four cups of caffeine. His hand was outreached towards the sky. Ebon peered up into the sunlight.

Static and Gear were working on the legs of a meat monster, while a ghost kid blasted away the top half.

"So those kids are working with local heroes now, are they?" Ebon asked himself. "Let's go," he said outloud to Talon and Shiv. "We need a plan." The three villains gathered in the black mass and cowered away to a new secret location.

* * *

so reviews would be nice. doesnt matter if they're critics or not. or if you just wanna talk. thats ok with me too.

oh and fyi: i need help deciding on the next major project so please vote on the poll on the profile to help me narrow down the choices. thank you!


	8. Workin' Like a Dog

ok my bad for not updating, but theres been a lot going on.

lets see...sweetheart dance was great. a senior and the coolest asian ever got together with their glow sticks and started a rave. the entire school watched. i got pics. the week after that i had to write papers for 3 different ap classes that im taking next yr plus our academic team got 2nd in a huge knob noster tourney. that was fun. we played red light green light with other teams during breaks. then last week i had a qualifying swim meet. got 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, and 15th total. overall, a good meet for being in taper for 4 weeks ahead of time. sadly, after the meet we had to put my beloved dog, angel, down. she had a tumor and was barely strong enough to make it to the car. i still miss her a lot; she was like a sibling to me and the house is still not the same without her there.

there are updates on the profile for upcoming stories.

this story is getting along quite nicely, but if anyone has suggestions ill be happy to encorporate them in. now onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this story would I be writing subplots on the internet...? I don't think so. I would get money for them.

**Maddie: **And I've got the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick! Let's get him!  
**Jack: **Sweetie, that's just a regular bat.  
**Maddie: **Yep. But it's a bat with the word Fenton on it!  
**Jack: **Man, that's hot!

* * *

Chapter 8

Danny Phantom ran his glove through his snow white hair. The wind was pushing it back, but he smoothed it out because of nervous habits. He was flying over the town faster than he usually did.

"Sam is so going to kill me," he muttered to himself. "Finally!" he spotted the neon sign that lit up his home. A FentonWorks glowing sign was hard not to see from any spot in town.

He phased through his room, quickly grabbing the jeans lying across his chair and a new shirt. Still in flight, he phased again through his wall to the bathroom and quickly turned on the shower. The cold water felt good after his recent fight with the Lunch Lady.

Stepping out of the shower, Danny grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. He phased intangible, letting the excess water drip off. Turning towards the mirror, he noticed a thinly-muscular teenager. He gently touched his shoulder where he had gotten hit earlier. At the touch, he winced in pain; it would heal in a few hours, tops.

The clock now read 5:45. "I am going to be so late," he muttered to himself. Whipping the shirt and jeans on as fast as possible, Danny ran down the stairs. His hair was still wet, but it was going to stay messy anyways.

A woman in the kitchen was peering into what seemed like a modified toaster. Multiple surgeons' tools were next to her. She was wearing a light blue hasmat suit, fit with black gloves and boots. The hood was over her hair and red goggles covered her eyes.

"Bye Mom!" Danny yelled. "I'm leaving for the concert now!" His hand was touching the door knob.

The woman pulled her hood and goggles down revealed short, red hair and light purple eyes. Maddie Fenton was a mother first and an inventor second. "Do you need anything to eat?"

Danny looked back at his mother. He loved her greatly, but always felt as if he should tell her his secret. The deepest fear was her regretting his actions and deciding he was nothing more than a scientific study. He stared down at his shoes. At the instant Danny raised his head, he was met with the calming eyes of his mother. To him they spoke of safety and complete naïve-ness at the same time.

_It's better this way,_ he said to himself. "No, I'll just get something at the concert." With that he was out the door and aboard his motorized scooter on the way to Tucker's house.

* * *

In the Fenton basement, the usually shimmering green ghost portal was locked tight. If anyone would have been there to witness it, one could have seen two tiny green paws seemingly digging themselves out of the portal. A puppy nose peeked its way through the hole made and sniffed the air. Soon after, a soft, pink tongue followed. The rest of the ghost puppy's body succeeded the hole made and turned around to face the portal. A leash was dragging from the dog's collar to an invisible source still inside the ghost zone.

Sickly, green hands shot through the hole. With a grunt, the hole was enlarged enough for a grown man to slide through. A lanky, ghost man with a white mullet and cape calmly walked through.

"At last," he said out loud. "Technus, Master of Technology, has been released into the real world! Feel my power!" He threw the rest of the leash down onto the concrete floor of the Fenton Lab. "I am finished with your services, doggy. You may leave now," and with a swish the dog was gone.

Nicolai Technus rubbed his thin hands together. The sound was like two scratch papers rubbing together. "Now, to seek out the ghost child!"

He flew through the ceiling and out of the Fenton household with a sickening laugh.

* * *

Just a few blocks away from the Foley house, Danny sensed a familiar shiver travel down his spine. A blue mist escaped through his mouth: his ghost sense.

"It's not a good time," he said to any nearby ghost. Again, the ghost sense activated, giving the information to Danny that the ghost was nearby. He stashed his motor scooter in an alley and quickly transformed into Danny Phantom.

"I'm going ghost!" two vertical lines traveled his body again changing him from a teenage boy to a crime fighting superhero. The white haired, green eyed ghost known as Danny Phantom sailed out of the alley. His neon eyes scanned the horizon for any ghost. A tiny bark could be heard in the distance. As Danny turned around he was met face to face with a tiny, glowing green puppy.

"Cujo," he patted the dog's head. Its tail wagged happily at the attention. "How'd you get out of the ghost zone this time?"

The dog merely barked in reply, having no comprehension of Danny's words. "I can't take you back now, so you can run free for a little." He set the dog back onto the concrete street and went in search of his scooter. He hopped on only to see the dog following like a shadow behind him.

"You can't come," he said to the dog and pushed off the ground, propelling his scooter in the direction of Tucker's house. The clock now read five till; he was going to be so late.

The puppy's ghost paws trotted beside his scooter. A normal dog wouldn't be able to keep that pace, but most people in Amity Park weren't that scared about ghosts. After all, this was the ghost capital of the world. Each citizen had seen their fair share of ghosts, including the ghost hero, Danny Phantom.

Turning around the corner, Danny noticed the two new kids running up the steps to Tucker's home. The black one held tightly onto a backpack. Outside of it, a flap of purple fabric hung in the breeze. Danny's fighting instinct rocked into performance, warning him of possible danger. He looked around him again. As far as he could tell, there weren't any ghosts in the area worth pursuing besides tiny Cujo beside him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it's nothing." He walked up the steps just like the two boys had and quietly opened the door. Up the stairs, Danny could hear the newcomers tumbling around in their separate rooms, most likely looking for clothes. His eyes followed the floor plan of the Foley's house when his eyes came to rest on the purple eyes of Sam. They definitely weren't spurting happiness or joy at the moment.

Her boot tapped the floor in an impatient manner. "You're ten minutes late," she informed him. "You're just lucky those two were late as well," she was indicating the Dakota boys.

Tucker noticed this mishap. "Their names are Richie and Virgil, I think."

Sam ignored the change of subject, still boring her eyes into Danny. "Where have you been anyways?"

Danny smiled and picked up the puppy that had phased through the Foley's front door. "I found Cujo," he rubbed the chin of the puppy. It licked his cheek in pleasure.

"Why can't boys ever bring home cats?" she asked to no one in particular. In past times, Sam remembered her and the dog, Cujo, not becoming the best of friends. They weren't times she wanted to reconcile at the moment.

Just then, the Dakota boys thumped down the stairs. "Hey, man, you ready to go?" said the blonde boy. His smile was contagious with enthusiasm about the concert.

Still holding the ghost dog, Danny remembered, he turned it invisible to avoid suspicion by the other two not common with Amity Park ways. Cujo barked again in reply to having forcefully turned invisible.

_Apparently his voice isn't invisible either,_ Danny noted. He silently hoped the bark wasn't loud enough for the others to notice. Sam gave Danny a hard look, but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

"What was that sound?" asked the other teen.

_Just great,_ Danny mentally said in a sarcastic tone. "Um, me. Sorry." Danny faked coughing. It didn't fool anyone and Danny knew that, but no one else brought up the strange circumstance.

Tucker wanted to alleviate the awkward moment. "Oh, introductions." He turned to the foreigners first. "Virgil, Richie, this is Sam and Danny."

"Nice to meet you!" the blonde one said again enthusiastically. He stuck out his hand and both Sam and Danny shook it. Danny made sure to place Cujo down before doing said action.

"Same," Virgil said. Sam noticed the firm grip of Virgil. The last person with such firm a handshake was Danny, and he was half dead.

Danny shook Virgil hand as well. Again he felt static zoom off the boy's fingertips. Out of reflex, Danny forced his invisible shields up to protect his hand. Purple energy surged off Danny's shield and rebounded to the boy.

The boy flinched in pain. "Ouch," he said out loud. "Ha," he laughed nervously, "must be that static again." Virgil rubbed his hand in pain. Richie noticed this because a normal shock wouldn't harm Virgil.

"Well, we better get going," Tucker said, not noticing any of this interaction between his two friends. Everyone casually walked out of the door, carefully making sure not to touch any of the other party or come in any contact with them. Tucker began to whistle tunes from Dumpty Humpty as he closed the door behind them. His key tumbled the rolls in the lock and the friends walked off to Casper High, where the concert would take place.

Along with the constant companionship of Cujo, no one else seemed to notice they were being followed by both ghost and meta-breed, meta-humans.

* * *

check out the profile. read. review. all that jazz. hope u liked it!


	9. Running Rabid

now im getting back on a posting schedule...all i need is to get back on my writing schedule. its not coming along as well as i hoped. im trying to update and new plots are coming along in my head quite nicely. no new personal updates. its been a slow week...the other local public schools are on spring break, but we dont get ours until the week after easter. oh well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these shows. I own the original story line. yay!

**Static: **Oh, thanks, dawg!  
**Alfred: **You're welcome...dude.

* * *

Chapter 9

Virgil turned around nervously for the third time since they left Tucker's. He constantly felt something nipping at his heels, but each time he was met with the air. He tried to shake off the odd feeling, playing it off as a cramp, but he knew if anyone was paying attention it would look weird and out of the ordinary.

If he would have completely turned around Virgil would have seen Tucker and Sam, perfectly happy ignoring Cujo, bounding with exuberance in anticipation of the concert. Danny on the other hand was laughing with his hand cupped over his mouth to muffle the sounds. He personally found it funny each time the ghost dog got close enough to Virgil's feet to bite him; he backed off in fear of losing his invisibility.

The dog sniffed the air and perked up. Turning visible once again, Cujo took off down the street. A beeping noise came from Backpack. Richie and Virgil turned around to see a green dog chasing after them. It yelped excitedly as it gained speed. Tucker, Danny, and Sam stopped dead in their tracks, watching for where the noise's source was planning to execute next.

Richie took notice of Backpack's sound and sprang into action. A clear container morphed out of his pocket. "Virg, it's a ghost," he wound his arm up. "Let's get it!"

The cube flew through the air, landing perfectly on top of the ghost puppy. It stopped in surprise of its path now being obstructed. One quick sniff alerted the dog this was not a ghost device. With another yelp he phased through the container and continued down the sidewalk.

Virgil, wanting to help his best friend, leaped after the dog. He judged his distance with great accuracy and was on top of the dog's back. Unexpectedly, his arms went straight through the dog and hit the concrete with a _thump!_

The dog ran straight down the street and disappeared from sight. Virgil took a sigh and carefully stood up. His arms were sore and most likely had bruises slowly appearing up and down them. Turning around, he saw Richie reach for his clear box.

The blonde one studied his box; it seemed to still work properly, but failed at capturing their target. _Maybe my configurations were off_, he thought to himself, but shook his head in reply. He was the smartest teenager in Dakota; he didn't sort his configurations wrong.

The three Amity Park teens still froze where they were before the miniscule chase scene. Slowly, they began to chuckle as if they were in on a little secret that Virgil and Richie missed while they were chasing a dog.

"Hey," Virgil said ashamed. He didn't want the others to think of him and Richie as so pathetic they couldn't even catch a ghost dog. "What's the deal?"

"You're never going to catch a ghost that way!" Tucker held his sides now. It was obvious all three teens found this very amusing. "Next time, make sure your little box can hold ecto-samples and not just air."

"I just don't get it," Richie was completely puzzled. He twisted the cube in his hands, looking for a spot that may have been left open. "It held the ecto-substance just fine."

Sam's mood instantly changed from one of a cheerful girl, to an outgoing, free standing citizen.

"Did you ever take into consideration that your "ecto-substance" was a free-thinking individual, capable of manipulating even _your _technology?" She now stood directly under him. Even being a full four inches shorter than Richie, the Goth girl was still intimidating.

Virgil stepped up behind his friend, trying to defend them both without getting beat up in the process. "He he, calm down," Virgil's hands moved downwards like an elevator. He took a deep breath hoping it would calm her down as well. Opening an eye he saw Sam standing proud and unmoving just as before.

_It was worth a shot_, he thought.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything of it, right Rich?" Virgil was quickly assessing the situation and finding it rather difficult to degrade the violence possibly arising.

"No, not at all," Richie gave her a half-smile. It read both "I think I'm sorry" and "Please don't kill me."

"Whatever," she brushed them off. "Let's go," she ordered the two boys. Grabbing Danny and Tucker's wrist, they trudged down the sidewalk. Richie and Virgil stayed where they were.

Danny looked at Tucker as if speaking to him telepathically. Tucker, in turn, stared back at Richie and Virgil, silently urging them to continue to the concert. They followed in silence the rest of the way to the concert.

Fans were screaming from a block away. Virgil could literally feel the amps being plugged in. _There is some major kilowatt action going on around here,_ he observed. Sam's comment still stung, but the Dakota boys were slowly forgetting it. After all, a snippy comment from a girl they barely know can only bother a boy so much when there's a concert nearby.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat down in three seats. Richie and Virgil snagged two seats right behind them. Sam still gave off a bad vibe, so the boys thought it best to not sit next to her. They were hoping she would cool off in the process of the concert.

Lights appeared on center stage. The curtains were pulled, revealing a wooden platform about three feet above ground level. In the center of all that stage was a giant egg. This white chicken embryo stood a good seven feet tall. The band's equipment was scattered across the stage.

A hinge squeaked on a part of the egg not facing the audience. The hinge opened, letting steam spew out of the egg first. A leg popped out of the open hinge. Then a half of a body. Separate limbs came out of the egg until the entire band members were randomly thrown across the stage.

Fear was etched into their eyes as they scrambled (1) to get off the stage. The audience members stopped screaming and watched in confusion. Where the egg separated came forth two crab-like metallic claws, prying open the egg. A screech of metal sounded through the audience and soon the egg was completely open.

Metal claws flung in the air, waving madly to create distraction and fear. Amid the panic-stricken audience members, five stayed completely calm in their seats, waiting patiently for the stands to clear out.

Virgil turned to Richie who stared intently at the egg with claws. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. As he looked down to where Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting he noticed they were now gone. Their seats completely empty after being occupied only seconds before.

"Rich, did you see where they went?" Virgil asked.

This seemed to break the trance Richie had on the stage. "What?" he asked absent-mindly. "No, I didn't, but I believe we have some hero business to attend to."

Virgil smiled while pulling out his Static gear. "Twice in one day, huh? It's like we never left home." He pulled the mask over his face. Tourists or not, he still needed to conceal his secret identity.

"Yeah, some vacation." Richie straightened his boots and tugged on them once more. "Ready, V?"

The now Static nodded in reply. With a quick snap of his fingers, the hover board was opened and he flew through the air.

Static and Gear had to dodge the claws and they made their way closer to the actual egg. A close call cost Static the hem of his parka.

With his powers, Static took a hold of one of the claws and ripped it off its hinges. He placed in on the now-emptied seats and watched it momentarily twitch and die down.

To his left, Gear managed to wrap two claws together. They flailed helplessly before Gear also ripped them off. With a grunt he threw them in the seats next to Static's destroyed claw. Three seats flew in the air from impact.

A few more claws waved in the air, but Static and Gear knew they could handle them and wrap this up pretty quickly.

Gear turned to see Tucker and Sam staring up at the battle scene. Gear signaled Static to fly back to ground level. As they touched down Static asked the Amity Park teens, "What're doing here? You need to get out."

Before they had time to reply, the ground shook violently underneath the teens. The remaining claws limped to the sides of the egg, as if waiting for someone.

"What was-" but Gear was cut short. Out of the egg sprang a giant green man with a white mullet. His nerdy shrill rang through the auditorium stands.

Tucker and Sam both looked up in despair. "Oh no…" they spoke in unison.

"What? Who's that?" he said to Sam and Tucker.

Apparently this ghostly man had great hearing. He bowed and towered over the four teens. "Who am I, you ask?" He straightened his back in a menacing posture. The fact that he stood many feet over the teens could have helped in intimidation as well. "I am Technus!" by this point he was screaming. "I am Master of all technology! Ruler of everything electrical!"

His screams ran through Amity Park. A deafening silence followed his montage. A few building debris could be heard falling in downtown.

Back in the auditorium the four teens were huddled together. Gear broke the silence, "Oh crap."

* * *

there you have it! chapter 9 is up and running. read and review please!


	10. Crawling Towards the Sun

im back yet again. im excited to be writing again since my computer was on shutdown for a while. this one is coming along nicely. and im hoping to finish the batman beyond song fic soon. i hope this fits in well with the plot, i havent been working on it for a while obviously. but here it is now...free for commenting and critiquing. please ill take all the help i can get. oh, and maybe an avatar story will appear...especially since i just saw the last airbender and have an unhealthy obsession now. hehe. we'll see though.

**disclaimer:** currently without ownership.

**Jazz: **I can't believe I didn't figure it out before...you have a girlfriend!  
**Danny: **It's a lie, I'm not a ghost!

* * *

Chapter 10

_Underneath the stands will be quiet_, he mimicked himself. Danny was walking around aimlessly, trying to find a place to transform, but was stopped short each time. Every corner was filled with another body being filed out of the stadium in mass panic.

Danny finally got sick of the wandering and rushed into a bathroom. He didn't even bother locking the stall before he felt the familiar white rings traveling his body. The sense of ecto-energy surged and empowered him. His typical battle cry, "I'm going ghost!" finished off the transformation. With a giant leap he phased through the grimy ceiling into open air.

No longer was Danny Phantom under the stands. Somehow he had managed to walk around to the other side of the lot. Cautiously flying over was hard when he was anxious to help out his friends still in the stands. They had persuaded him to change without them.

(Flashback)

Sam's normally pale white arms gripped the arm rests. Her onyx black nails dug into the cheap plastic, most likely leaving small indentations were her nails were.

_Oh, no!_ she thought. Her body began convulsing a little in the seat. "Danny…?" she whispered. Her eyes were on the brink of tears. The last time this happened with Freakshow they had been hunted down like animals. She wished it not to be the same fate as before. The Reality Gauntlet couldn't protect them this time around.

She reached for the seat next to her, where the ghost boy was moments before, but she felt nothing but the cold air. The seat was empty except for a popcan, crushed and empty after a previous chugging contest. To her other side, Tucker looked upon the stage with wide eyes.

"Tucker," Sam said, gently touching his arm. She needed the confirmation of him actually being there. He twitched a little at the touch, but turned to her with disbelieving eyes. "This can't happen again…" she whispered.

Tucker grabbed the pale girl in his arms and moved her away from the stage. He felt bad about leaving Richie and Virgil, but duty called. He needed to pull Sam together and help Danny once more in the endless battles. With one sudden motion Tucker lifted Sam out of her seat and guided her towards the main aisles.

She protested. Loudly. Even though many couldn't hear her through the noise of other people, her protests in Tucker's ear could be heard loud enough to blow an ear drum. She pounded on his chest, trying to capture his attention. "We can't leave Danny!" she screamed, "We have to stay together!"

Tucker knew he had to be the calm one in the situation. He grabbed both of her hands and looked her straight in the eye. It seemed to calm her down, but panic was still visible through her purple eyes. "I convinced him to change. We're meeting up with him in a few minutes."

He let go of her hands long enough to pull an ecto-gun out of his pocket. He shoved it in her hands and wrapped her fingers around it cold metal. She gazed upon it, and finally something snapped in her mind. Placing the gun in her skirt pocket, she looked again in his eyes, this time more determined.

"Let's go!" she yelled. With her boots clamping along the aisle ways, Sam and Tucker ran past the onlookers to the back of the seating. Amid the chaos, the two were able to make their way closer to the stage.

A purple and silver blur, though, distracted them from fighting off the claws. The purple one manipulated a claw out of its socket and into the stadium seats. The other teen wrapped two together.

The purple one, electrifying in nature, met the teens at eyesight. "What're doing here? You need to get out!" he screamed. Before the two could answer, an earthquake rumbled below them. The two were knocked off their feet, but the purple teen was still floating on his little saucer.

Technus sprouted from the egg on stage, cackling with energy. Electronic objects like microphones, boom speakers, and amps floated around him harmlessly with a green aura about them. Sam and Tucker stole a glance at each other, understanding the arising problem. Again looking towards the ghost they both spoke, "Oh no…"

The purple teen seemed confused at the sight of this man. "What? Who is this?" he asked to the teens, but was quickly answered by the ghost himself.

"I am Technus!" he roared. "I am master of all technology! Ruler of everything electrical!" He laughed at his uninterrupted monologue.

Sam began to pull the ecto-gun from her skirt, when a familiar white and black blur could be seen speeding towards the ghost. "Well, maybe you need an intermission to cool off!" shouted Danny Phantom. His hands charged with ecto-energy; his eyes glowed fiercely with an unnatural green glow.

"Silly child!" shouted Technus. "I have been waiting for this moment. For you see, I have gathered all musical electrical elements to, how do the kids say it, RAISE THE ROOF!"

Danny rolled his eyes at the cheesy lingo. Sam and Tucker both hit their palm to their forehead from Technus' ignorance. Moans could be heard from the purple and silver teens; they had both heard their fair share of bad villain banter as well.

Blasts of ecto-energy burst from Danny's hands as he caused damage to the hull of Technus' mechanical body. Separate parts of instruments from the band fell into the stands as they were stripped from Technus' body. Sam was the first to break the silence and she looked to Tucker, who likewise was standing there dumbfounded. She pulled the zipper almost off her bag in a rushed adrenaline to find their trusty Fenton Thermos. The metal contraption was nowhere to be felt in her bag.

She pulled on Tucker's sleeve, grabbing his attention to her predicament. "Where's the thermos?" she asked him. He patted down his jacket pockets, not immediately feeling the metal lump in the pocket. As he reached for his cargo pants, Sam caught an object in her peripherals. "Duck!" she yelled, pulling Tucker and herself under the few unscathed chairs.

A glowing green metal ball landed a few rows behind the teens. The rush of wind whistled above their heads, barely missing them. Pieces of chunks flew off the sides, landing randomly among the stands, now void of occupants. It was the explosion that finally brought the other two superheroes back to reality. Not seeing Tucker and Sam hidden under the chairs, the two flew off back into battle.

Tucker, still hovering over Sam in protection, peeked his head over the chair, just in time to view the two superheroes fly off to where Danny and Technus were battling. He checked Sam, "You okay?" he asked. She gave him a modest nod and scurried on her hands and knees through the stands, crawling towards the aisles. He followed likewise, never doubting her determined nature during these ghost battles. Tucker had come to realize after months of battling ghosts with Danny that Sam did what she thought was best, and it was usually in his best interest to follow her example, carefully watching out for her in the process.

They reached the aisle sweaty and a little shaken from the ongoing explosions, but still in good shape. Tucker gave Sam the thermos he had located while crawling. She tossed him her ectogun and together they ran towards the stage, him blasting shards flying through the air that were in the path of the girl. They reached the stage and both paused to watch the scene.

Danny continued to blast away Technus' equipment, but he seemed to have an everlasting supply of metal and technology. Sam noticed Technus begin to float above the stage, but there was no green residue like normal. Instead, a mystical purple aura surrounded the base of Technus' mechanical body. The purple electric boy seemed to struggle to hold up the ghost, but he was soon joined by his friend, aiding in the effort to separate the ghost from his stage.

It was then that Sam realized their intentions: Take the mechanical ghost away from technology and he became just a ghost. "Danny!" she yelled into the air. The ghost boy turned his attention away from Technus. She threw the thermos into the air, near the general direction of Danny. As if on instinct, he caught the thermos, unscrewed the cap, and immediately Technus' ghostly energy was being sucked into the device.

"What are you doing, child?" Technus screamed, "Your plans are futile! I am too powerful now to be taken by your container of soup!" He laughed in the air. Danny's eyes pleaded with Sam to figure a new plan. The boy in the green and silver suit seemed to understand the predicament. He dropped the weight he was holding at Technus' base and flew around to the side, floating near the arms that were once amps and microphones. The purple teen grunted in the added weight that he was handed without warning.

"Maybe you just need to lose a little weight, fiend!" the silver and green teen yelled with a triumphant look in his eyes. Meticulously he flew between the arms, slicing them off and placing them in vicinities away from the control of Technus. Tucker jumped onto the stage to help. He blasted away already-loose pieces from the body and scrambled to get them off the stage.

"Try again, Danny," Sam yelled again, "He's weaker now!" Nodding his head in approval, Danny surged more energy into the Fenton Thermos. The pull seemed magnetic as Technus' energy drained from the band's old instruments and fell back to the stage, as benign as before the ghost attack. With a final, feeble yell, Technus was sucked into the Thermos. Danny rattled the ghost around to prove he had caught the common enemy and glided back down to his friends.

Tucker wiped sweat from his forehead and Sam clamored onstage in time to give Danny a victory hug. "Good job, man" Tucker said with a pat on the back. His hand swiped right through the ghost boy and they both got a good laugh from the antic. As they were about to head home, with the concert being obviously cancelled, the teens realized the other two superheroes were attempting to rest for a minute too after the battle. Except, they were headed in the direction of the teens, with looks of questioning filling their eyes.

* * *

so here's where the chapter ends. critique the heck out of it, please. and have a great day! =]


End file.
